The Young Auror
by Arya101
Summary: It is Harry’s 7th year at Hogwarts.There is no happiness in his life anymore. But what is so special about the new Defense teacher, could she bring the light back into Harry’s life?


**Chapter 1**

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, mate. Guess what. You get to come stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Mum won't even let us go to Headquarters anymore. I know that you wouldn't care about that, but we can't find out what goes on in the meetings anymore, which sucks. They won't even let Fred and George join because they'll tell us 'kids' everything. It's ridiculous. Do you get the Daily Prophet? If not, there is some bad news. Malfoy and the other DE's escaped a few nights ago. Well, at least now everyone knows that Malfoy is a b. Did you get your OWL results yet. You probably did, but I got 8. Hermione wrote me to say that she got 13. How many did you get? _

_Ron_

_PS: Lupin will pick you up at eleven sharp tonight._

Who cares about going to the burrow. It's always full of laughter there. And laughter was one of the things harry hated the most at this point. If Sirius was alive, He wouldn't mind going to the burrow, but he would rather go to headquarters. Now, he has decided he'll never go back there again. What's the use. All that there is there, is memories. Memories of Sirius.

Why did he have to go to the Department of Mysteries anyway. It only caused trouble. It caused Sirius to be killed by his own cousin. Caused him to come face to face with Voldemort and death once again. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he have to believe Kreacher? Why? Why? Why? Why did his parents have to die? Why did he have to live with the Dursley's? Why did he have to be famous?

Well, because he is Harry Potter. And everything goes wrong for him. He was supposed to go to the park, and play with his father, like all the other kids. He was supposed to have 'Happy' Birthdays. He was supposed to have a family. But he didn't have any of that. Instead, he sat and watched Dudley and Uncle Vernon play at the park. His birthdays were never even acknowledged.

And his parents were dead.

You would think that anything could get worse, but with the burden of a prophecy hanging over him all the time, it does. He either has to kill or be killed. No matter which one happens, there is death. He's been running away from death his whole life, but now he has to fight it. He has to fight Voldemort to live, and to kill him.

He, Harry Potter, was now sitting on Dudley's old bed, with a broken leg and springs. The letter from Ron now laid on the desk, which also, once belonged to Dudley. On top of the wardrobe, sat Hedwig, looking very irritated at the fact that she had not yet been out to hunt all week. At the end of the bed, his school trunk laid open, spilling out books, robes, parchment, quills, and ink bottles. And on his bedside table, lay his wand.

At the end of last year, they Ministry of Magic decided to allow him to use magic outside of school. Fudge had not made this decision, but Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic. Because of this, Sirius, although he is dead, was found innocent on all charges, and given the order of Merlin, second class, for helping the ministry capture key Death Eaters that night in the Death Room. In fact, everyone who was there had received Order of Merlin, second class awards, including the six kids. Harry's now laid at the bottom of the trunk, along with the mirror that Sirius had given him.

"POTTER! Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs. Harry sighed, and left the room that the Dursley's had so graciously gave him, and walked downstairs. He entered the kitchen to see Uncle Vernon sitting at the table, on a chair that was threatening to break at any moment, along with Dudley, who was eating a pound of strawberries while watching the morning news (which he wasn't happy about, for he would rather watch horror movies). Aunt Petunia was by the stove cooking blueberry pancakes for her husband and son, spying on their neighbors through the kitchen window over the stove.

"We are going out for the day. Well...as in Petunia, Dudley and I. And you are required to mow the lawn, trim the hedges, water the flowers, and clean the whole house without breaking anything. Got that, boy?" Vernon asked very sternly over the top of his newspaper, after he had seen his nephew enter the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said lazily, wishing that he could just go back upstairs and sleep.

"Good. Now, go get started." He ordered, and went back to reading his paper. Harry turned around, and walked to the front door, opened it, and stepped into the warm morning sunlight, that hit his eyes. He could tell that this was going to be a long tiring day.

It had only been a couple hours after the Dursley's had left the house, and Harry was only starting to trim the hedges. It was taking everything that she had, to stop herself from helping him. With her help, all the chores would be done in a second. It was her first assignment in the Order of the Phoenix, and she was going to obey Albus Dumbledore, and not let Harry know that anybody was there. Even though he probably did know, since he knew people were following him last summer, they were probably going to follow him this summer.

Remus had said the Dursley's never treated Harry very nicely, never excepted him as part of the family, and she saw what he meant. Harry was forced to stay home and do all the chores, while they went off to have fun.

He was quite cute, even if he was pretty skinny, and had bags under his eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, even if they were close to the same age. After all, she was going to be one of his professors this year at school, and it was against the rules to date a student. But who could blame her for dreaming.

Harry had just finished watering the flowers, which was nothing compared to mowing the grass, and cutting the hedges. He was very hungry, not having had eaten breakfast that morning. But Lunch had long passed then, for it was almost four o-clock in the afternoon.

He put away the watering can, back in the tiny shed in the backyard, and went back inside Number Four, Privet Drive. The air-conditioning welcomed his sweaty body. He just wanted to stand there, with the cool air whipping around him, but if he wanted to be done cleaning before the Dursley's came back, which could be at any time, for they didn't say when, he had to start right away.

He picked up all the odds and ends, which there weren't very many, dusted all the surfaces, scrubbed all the walls, vacuumed the carpet, and mopped the kitchen floor. He was very careful to put everything that he had taken down from their original spots, was put back exactly where he had found it. Finally, after working all day, he walked back to his room, and plopped down on the bed.

It was nearly nine o-clock when the Dursely's had arrived back. Even after all the effort he had put into cleaning and the yard, they still found something to criticize about. Like, the hedges weren't even, the grass looked choppy, he didn't water the flowers enough, and the house looked worse than when they had left it.

It was around ten-thirty before they stopped criticizing and went to bed.

"Remus should be arriving soon!" Harry thought excitedly. He ran upstairs to wait for him, but when he opened the door, he realized he had yet to pack. He looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand, and it read Ten forty-eight. He lunged toward his trunk and opened it, and hastily started to throw everything within his reach inside of it. Ten fifty-six. Harry was trying desperately to close his trunk. Ten fifty-nine. His trunk still was not closed.

"Need some help, Harry?" Somebody laughed from behind him. He turned around to see Remus laughing at Harry, who was sitting on his trunk.

"Yeah! And you're a minute early." Exclaimed Harry happily.

"No I'm not, your clock is a minute off."

"Can you just help me, Please?"

"If you would have packed properly, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I really didn't have much time to do that though."

Remus chuckled and pulled out his wand, pointed it to the trunk and said "Pack" and everything inside the trunk packed itself nicely, which made the trunk close with ease.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Ready to go?"Asked Remus, levitating Harry's trunk and Hedwig into the air.

"Yeah!"Harry excitedly said

"Ok, grab on." He held an old hat out in front of him, waiting for Harry to grab on. Harry reached out and grabbed the hat. Right away, he felt that familiar feeling behind his navel and was pulled fowards. The spinning slowly subsided, and he fell down, like always when using a portkey.

"Hi ya, Harry."Said a very familiar voice.

Dear Harry,

How are you, mate. Guess what. You get to come stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Mum won't even let us go to Headquarters anymore. I know that you wouldn't care about that, but we can't find out what goes on in the meetings anymore, which sucks. They won't even let Fred and George join because they'll tell us 'kids' everything. It's ridiculous. Do you get the Daily Prophet? If not, there is some bad news. Malfoy and the other DE's escaped a few nights ago. Well, at least now everyone knows that Malfoy is a b. Did you get your OWL results yet. You probably did, but I got 8. Hermione wrote me to say that she got 13. How many did you get?

Ron

PS: Lupin will pick you up at eleven sharp tonight.

Who cares about going to the burrow. It's always full of laughter there. And laughter was one of the things harry hated the most at this point. If Sirius was alive, He wouldn't mind going to the burrow, but he would rather go to headquarters. Now, he has decided he'll never go back there again. What's the use. All that there is there, is memories. Memories of Sirius.

Why did he have to go to the Department of Mysteries anyway. It only caused trouble. It caused Sirius to be killed by his own cousin. Caused him to come face to face with Voldemort and death once again. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he have to believe Kreacher? Why? Why? Why? Why did his parents have to die? Why did he have to live with the Dursley's? Why did he have to be famous?

Well, because he is Harry Potter. And everything goes wrong for him. He was supposed to go to the park, and play with his father, like all the other kids. He was supposed to have 'Happy' Birthdays. He was supposed to have a family. But he didn't have any of that. Instead, he sat and watched Dudley and Uncle Vernon play at the park. His birthdays were never even acknowledged.

And his parents were dead.

You would think that anything could get worse, but with the burden of a prophecy hanging over him all the time, it does. He either has to kill or be killed. No matter which one happens, there is death. He's been running away from death his whole life, but now he has to fight it. He has to fight Voldemort to live, and to kill him.

He, Harry Potter, was now sitting on Dudley's old bed, with a broken leg and springs. The letter from Ron now laid on the desk, which also, once belonged to Dudley. On top of the wardrobe, sat Hedwig, looking very irritated at the fact that she had not yet been out to hunt all week. At the end of the bed, his school trunk laid open, spilling out books, robes, parchment, quills, and ink bottles. And on his bedside table, lay his wand.

At the end of last year, they Ministry of Magic decided to allow him to use magic outside of school. Fudge had not made this decision, but Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic. Because of this, Sirius, although he is dead, was found innocent on all charges, and given the order of Merlin, second class, for helping the ministry capture key Death Eaters that night in the Death Room. In fact, everyone who was there had received Order of Merlin, second class awards, including the six kids. Harry's now laid at the bottom of the trunk, along with the mirror that Sirius had given him.

"POTTER! Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs. Harry sighed, and left the room that the Dursley's had so graciously gave him, and walked downstairs. He entered the kitchen to see Uncle Vernon sitting at the table, on a chair that was threatening to break at any moment, along with Dudley, who was eating a pound of strawberries while watching the morning news (which he wasn't happy about, for he would rather watch horror movies). Aunt Petunia was by the stove cooking blueberry pancakes for her husband and son, spying on their neighbors through the kitchen window over the stove.

"We are going out for the day. Well...as in Petunia, Dudley and I. And you are required to mow the lawn, trim the hedges, water the flowers, and clean the whole house without breaking anything. Got that, boy?" Vernon asked very sternly over the top of his newspaper, after he had seen his nephew enter the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said lazily, wishing that he could just go back upstairs and sleep.

"Good. Now, go get started." He ordered, and went back to reading his paper. Harry turned around, and walked to the front door, opened it, and stepped into the warm morning sunlight, that hit his eyes. He could tell that this was going to be a long tiring day.

It had only been a couple hours after the Dursley's had left the house, and Harry was only starting to trim the hedges. It was taking everything that she had, to stop herself from helping him. With her help, all the chores would be done in a second. It was her first assignment in the Order of the Phoenix, and she was going to obey Albus Dumbledore, and not let Harry know that anybody was there. Even though he probably did know, since he knew people were following him last summer, they were probably going to follow him this summer.

Remus had said the Dursley's never treated Harry very nicely, never excepted him as part of the family, and she saw what he meant. Harry was forced to stay home and do all the chores, while they went off to have fun.

He was quite cute, even if he was pretty skinny, and had bags under his eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, even if they were close to the same age. After all, she was going to be one of his professors this year at school, and it was against the rules to date a student. But who could blame her for dreaming.

Harry had just finished watering the flowers, which was nothing compared to mowing the grass, and cutting the hedges. He was very hungry, not having had eaten breakfast that morning. But Lunch had long passed then, for it was almost four o-clock in the afternoon.

He put away the watering can, back in the tiny shed in the backyard, and went back inside Number Four, Privet Drive. The air-conditioning welcomed his sweaty body. He just wanted to stand there, with the cool air whipping around him, but if he wanted to be done cleaning before the Dursley's came back, which could be at any time, for they didn't say when, he had to start right away.

He picked up all the odds and ends, which there weren't very many, dusted all the surfaces, scrubbed all the walls, vacuumed the carpet, and mopped the kitchen floor. He was very careful to put everything that he had taken down from their original spots, was put back exactly where he had found it. Finally, after working all day, he walked back to his room, and plopped down on the bed.

It was nearly nine o-clock when the Dursely's had arrived back. Even after all the effort he had put into cleaning and the yard, they still found something to criticize about. Like, the hedges weren't even, the grass looked choppy, he didn't water the flowers enough, and the house looked worse than when they had left it.

It was around ten-thirty before they stopped criticizing and went to bed.

"Remus should be arriving soon!" Harry thought excitedly. He ran upstairs to wait for him, but when he opened the door, he realized he had yet to pack. He looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand, and it read Ten forty-eight. He lunged toward his trunk and opened it, and hastily started to throw everything within his reach inside of it. Ten fifty-six. Harry was trying desperately to close his trunk. Ten fifty-nine. His trunk still was not closed.

"Need some help, Harry?" Somebody laughed from behind him. He turned around to see Remus laughing at Harry, who was sitting on his trunk.

"Yeah! And you're a minute early." Exclaimed Harry happily.

"No I'm not, your clock is a minute off."

"Can you just help me, Please?"

"If you would have packed properly, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I really didn't have much time to do that though."

Remus chuckled and pulled out his wand, pointed it to the trunk and said "Pack" and everything inside the trunk packed itself nicely, which made the trunk close with ease.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Ready to go?"Asked Remus, levitating Harry's trunk and Hedwig into the air.

"Yeah!"Harry excitedly said

"Ok, grab on." He held an old hat out in front of him, waiting for Harry to grab on. Harry reached out and grabbed the hat. Right away, he felt that familiar feeling behind his navel and was pulled fowards. The spinning slowly subsided, and he fell down, like always when using a portkey.

"Hi ya, Harry."Said a very familiar voice.

Authors note: I know things kind of went fast , but please forgive me, I was writing this while I was moving, which can be very stressful. I hope you like what I have so far, though. I also need some help. I'm having trouble with coming up with a name for the young auror. So if you have anything, I need it badely, cause I plan to properly introduce her next chapter. thanx. and plz read and review.


End file.
